Sick day
by SAFOY
Summary: The keyblade master is UNSTOPPALE...or is he? What happens when our poor hero gets a cold, Maleficent is out to take over the world...again, Leatherbutt, I mean, Leon wants to kill him, and heck, let's throw in that crazy materia loving ninja in there.


**

* * *

**

.: Sick - Day :.  
_xX Joint fic by: _Fafa and Sky _Xx  
WARNING: WRITERS ON CRACK  
_Rated T for: Their potty mouths, just in case, for some suggested issues, and for Yuffie screaming the word "Rape."  
xD Enjoy  
Oh...just incase, We own nothing :O  
Except our slightly crazy/random/mood changing plotline. :)  
RATE AND REVIEW ;)  
NEW: I fixed a lot of mistakes, thanks to the reviews for pointing them out and sorry! heh, --'

* * *

**Chapter 1: Symptoms**

They were utterly and completely surrounded. That would not stop them, not the keyblade master and his friends. They were unstoppable… well, for the least part…

Sora took out his keyblade and began to attack the heartless behind him as they were starting to form a circle around the group. He just smirked, this is one of the shadows stupid tricks that they used all too often and Sora knew exactly how to stop it. He pointed the keyblade towards the ground and used it to propel himself up into the air. On the way down he did a 360-degree circle in mid air as he crashed into a group of heartless creating a huge gapping hole in the circle. There were only about fifty or so left. _This will be over in no time, _Sora thought to himself. He threw his keyblade but missed as he sneezed.

Him…sneezing? Weird.

"Sora! Watch it, hyuck!" Goofy called back as the keyblade had just missed him by inches. –Insert some random gibberish from Donald-

"Heh, Sorry guys!" Sora said, attack some more of the heartless along the way. "It won't… happen… again…" he started to say as he was attempting to dodge an attack but then collapsed on the ground.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy cried as they ran up the protect him.

"Curaga!" Donald exclaimed trying to save his friend. Nothing happen, and Sora was still lying there unconscious. "Aw, phooey! Why isn't my magic working?"

"Well gosh Donald, I'm not sure. Hyuck! Well just have to hold them off till we can get Sora out of here!" Just as soon as he finished talking three-dozen more heartless surrounded them. They just looked at each other knowing that they couldn't do this by themselves. "Help!"…"Hyuck!"

**

* * *

  
(Back at Merlin's House)**

"Yuffie have you seen the others?" the old wizard asked the ninja girl who was about to leave the house.

"Yeah, there all by the postern, something about a lot of heartless appearing out of nowhere…why isn't there something you need?" she asked.

"Yes actually, there is. I need to give this message to Sora, the king has found out something on Organization XII. Do you mind delivering it for me?"

"Sora is back? He hasn't been here in forever!" she said excitingly as she ran out Merlin's house. Then coming back in a few seconds later. "Uh, and where might I find him…I mean, them?"she said while scratching the back of her head in an embarrassed fashion. "Heh…" Merlin put his hand to his head clearly not amused.

"There at the main entrance..." he began but Yuffie had started to exit the doorway again. "YUFFIE WAIT!"

"What now?" she replied sticking her head through the doorway annoyed.

"You forgot the message," he said handing it to her.

"Heh." She said grabbing it and grinning sheepishly and runs off to finally find Sora.

Yuffie sprinted as fast as she could to the main entrance. "Wow, so he was finally back in Hallow Bastion. What has it been? About a year now…I wonder if he's changed at all," she thought to herself as she turned around the corner. A cry of "help" was then heard coming from the main entrance. "Wait…could that be…oh no!" She then turned another corner to see Goofy and Donald calling for help.

"Yuffie!" they exclaimed surprised to find help reach them so soon.  
"Sora!" she said between slashing the heartless down with her shrunken, "What happened to him?"  
"Well gosh Yuffie, were not really sure! He was fighting-"

"And Sneezing!" Donald interrupted before Goofy continued.  
"Then he just passed out, Hyuck!" Goofy finished speaking then threw his shield to kill the last of the remaining heartless. Yuffie bent down to feel his forehead only to pull away quickly with a squeal as he was scotching hot.

"Poor thing," she frowned, "he probably got a cold from when you guys were in Atlantica last week." She then picked him up surprised at how light he was that she almost accidentally dropped him. "I'll take him back to Merlin's house…why don't you guys go meet up with the others at the postern! They could sure use your help!" she said over her shoulder as she began running in that direction.

* * *

"Oh my, what happen?" the old wizard asked Yuffie as she came in the door with Sora in her arms.

"He's sick, I think he has the cold, or flu, or something," she put him on the bed gently being careful this time.

"Oh, this isn't good, I've just run out of medicine! I'll need to go back to Traverse Town to get more!" said Merlin pacing in circles flustered. "Watch him while I'm gone!"

"Aw, but I need too…WAIT!" Unfortunately for Yuffie it was too late as the wizard disappeared in a hurry out the door. "Aw man," she said frowning.

Sora's eyes opened when he heard a door slam. Automatically, he called for the two people that came to his head, "Donald… Goofy?"

"Nope, just me…" the ninja said as she leaned against the wall.

"Y-Yuffie what happened? Why am I in Merlin's house? What about the Heartless? I gotta destroy them-" he tried to get off the bed, but then his whole body started hurting, making him cringe.

"Oh no you don't!" Yuffie said pushing Sora back down on the bed. "Your sick and your not leaving this house till you get better!" she finished with a frown. He had just fainted and now he wants to go back out? What is he crazy?  
"As for your questions…Lets see, you fainted and you were…_carried_ back here," she stated turning around so that Sora wouldn't see her blush. "Goofy and Donald went to go help the others down at the Postern," she sighed as she took out her Kunai and started to spin it around her finger wishing that she was out there fighting too. "Hungry?" she asked quiet un-expectantly.He lay back down, though hesitantly, never taking his eyes off her.

"Y-yeah, now that you mention it, I can't remember when the last time I ate was!" he laughed but then he started to cough.

"Okay, commin' right up!" she said with a chuckle. She then went into the kitchen to make some soup and get a cold washcloth for his head. A few minutes later she came out of the kitchen with both in her hands and places the washcloth on his spiky head as she handed him the soup.

"Hmm smells nice who knew _**you **_could cook?" he said, giving Yuffie a cheeky grin.

"Oh shut up and eat!" she said pouting and hitting him on the head lightly. Yuffie then crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at him in a playful annoyance.

He chuckled. Then he smiled as he drank the soup, thinking about how Yuffie was a great cook. He looked up at Yuffie a moment later, with an idea. "Hey, Yuffie. Since I don't get to fight heartless How about I fight you?"

"How do you expect to get better if I'm just going to end up hurting you more when you lose in the fight?" she said cockily with a fake unhappiness.

Smirking, he grinned as he declared, "How can you be so sure? I've grown a lot stronger since the last time you saw me! I bet I could beat you in 10 seconds flat!"

"Sure," Yuffie slurred with a smirk, "Just answer one question for me first though, is this before or after you faint again?"

He just smirked again and summoned his Keyblade. All she could do was sigh in disappointment. "Alright, but I tried to warn you…" she said taking out her Shrunken, at the same time excited to finally get a chance to fight. "Merlin is so, going to have a fit," Yuffie added smirking again with overconfidence.

"That's IF he finds out!!" he said confidently and ran to attack but then suddenly stopped and started to breathe unsteadily, his grip on the Keyblade tightening.

"Sora! Oh no, are you okay?" Yuffie asked worryingly as she put a hand on her shoulder.

He looked up and smirked, disarming Yuffie with one quick move and pinned her to the door, with the Keyblade to her neck. "And that was how many seconds?" he grinned evilly.

"Aw, come on. That was so not fair! I was worried for you; porcupine head, and I end up with the keyblade to my neck!" She frowned but couldn't contain a giggle.

Confused, his mouth opened slightly, "Well, you-hey! Porcupine head?" he pouted.

All she could do was ruffle his hair before laughing again. After a few seconds she asked, "Now are you gona un-pin me to the wall or are we just stand here all day?"

He smiled cheekily, "Well, for calling me Porcupine Head, were gonna stand here all day! That is, until Merlin comes," he gave a short laugh.

"Aw, come on!" she pouted. "He might not be here for a while! He never said when he'd be back! Now, get off!" she said letting a laugh out as well.

He shook his head stubbornly, "No Ma'am! You made a mistake and now you gotta pay for it!" he grinned but then notices the position he was it. His body was against Yuffie's, his Keyblade had disappeared so his hands lay on the sides of her arms as he was towering over her, their face almost inches apart. " Um…"

She just smirked at him. "Yeah, "um...". "

He blushed. "M-Maybe we can think of another punishment for you," he stepped back but all of the sudden got dizzy and lost his balance, falling a bit forwards, making his and Yuffie's lips meet. Noticing that, he froze in shock, blushing like mad.

"Was...that suppose to be my punishment?" she asked, blushing a bit more than he was if that was possible. "It wasn't a very good one."

Smiling awkwardly, he said, "Well is this a good one?" he kissed her again, this time more passionately. She froze for a second before kissing him back.

"Much, much better," she winked and continued to kiss him.

He continued to kiss her and got so caught up in doing so; he didn't notice Merlin was trying to get back in the house.

"Oh, damn it! I forgot my keys! Uh, children! Children, would you kindly let me in please?" the old man asked helplessly, loud enough for them to hear, hoping one of them inside would listen.

They just stared at each other before mouthing the word "crap" as they notice that there the ones against the door and its not really locked. Sora ran and hopped into the bed before Yuffie slowly opened the door.

"Heh, sorry Merlin! It must have locked...by accident...yeah..."

"Oh, it's not problem Yuffie," Merlin said before studying her face and looking at her strangely.

"Why Yuffie, your all red! Are you feeling okay?"

Yuffie heard a snort as Sora was trying to hide his laughter under the covers and all she could do was give him a death glare, for now. Yet, knowing Sora, it just made him laugh even harder.

"Oh, no I'm perfectly fine Merlin!" she said a bit flustered.

"Good! Wouldn't want you to get ill now Yuffie!" the old wizard smiled warmly. "Ah, Sora! You, medicine! Yuffie, do you mind giving it to him? I've had to go through enough hell to get this! Who knew what would happen if I had to go back to get another one!"

"Sur-re," Yuffie replied twitching a bit making Sora do one of those laugh/cough things. She grabbed the bottle from Merlin and walked over to the bed to give it to him.

"Nurse Yuffie? Do I have to take these icky meds?" he whined like a kid, but with a hint of playfulness, grinning.

Yuffie just rolled her eyes and attempted to restrain herself from laughing. "Why of course young child," she said pretending to be an old nurse deciding to play along, "Or you'll never get better! Now be a good little boy and drink it all up and you may get a little something special," she finished grinning mischievously, then poking her the tip of his nose.

"Something special? Is it…Candy?" Sora smiled knowingly.

"Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see! I think I can find something that is just as sweet," she then stuck the spoonful of medicine in his mouth and giggled at the look on his face from the bad taste. Cherry flavored was always nasty.

"Well I bet I'll taste delicious!" he smiled cheekily.

"I bet you'll- I mean…it'll taste like medicine," she said sticking out her tongue.

He looked shocked, but then recovered and stuck his tongue back out at her.

"Well Yuffie, thanks for you service. I appreciate you taking care of Sora while I was gone. I hope you had fun!" the old man gave the ninja a big smile.

"Oh, I bet she did...I know I did" he mumbled the last part, blushing a bit.

"Aw, no problem Merlin!" Yuffie said blushing a bit too. "It was fun to tease little porcupine head here," she smirked but then laughed as she dodged a punch from Sora.

"Well if I'm Porcupine head… Your bobby …because your hair is in a bob!" he grinned proudly as he thought of that.

"Ha, that was the worst come back ever…"

"I have another comeback in mind! Something similar to earlier on, but…" he glanced over to Merlin on the other side of the room. Yuffie just stood there frozen and blushing again.

"Yuffie, are you sure your feeling all right? You starting to look extremely red?" Merlin asked concerned. Sora just covered his face with the pillow so that he wouldn't laugh again.

"Heh," she scratched the back of her neck in a Sora-like fashion, "I'm fine I swear…well I better go and help the other down at the postern!"

"Bye Yuffie!" he waved smugly before collapsing on his pillow and snoring away as he fell asleep instantly.

"Bye Sora!" she said giggling and then ran off to help her friends.

* * *

The next morning, Sora was feeling much better and was outside fighting heartless again. "Die! DIE! DIIIEE!!" he whacked the Keyblade around, hitting heartless in the process and making them go unconscious instead of killing them. "It feels so GREAT to be better again!"

"Sora, why don't you go help Yuffie at the postern? I can handle this area solo!" Leon called out to him, killing two heartless at a time with his Gunblade.

Sora didn't disobey and ran off towards the postern with a simple wave and a "Sure, Leon!"

The ninja flipped over a bigbody and slashed it from behind. "Hiyah!" she cried out her war cry as she round house kicked another shadow behind her. She then did a back flip to get away from a cluster when she saw something, or someone, out of the corner of her eye. It was Sora running towards her with his keyblade in hand…wait, Sora? "Sora! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at Merlin's house?" She asked concerned, forgetting about the group of shadows that were creeping up slowly from behind her.

"I felt better and-" he killed a row of heartless all in one shot, throwing the Keyblade horizontally and then it coming back to him, him catching it in his hand perfectly, "-decided to help you out" he grinned.

Yuffie looked behind her wide-eyed at what could have happened if Sora wasn't here. The thought scared her, but of course she wouldn't show it. "Erm...thanks!" she said getting up. The familiar sound of swooshing was heard from behind her as a few more appeared out of thin air. They continued fighting and- "ACHOO!"

He heard a sneeze and was sure it didn't come from him. He looked back at the only person it could be. "Yuffie Did you just sneeze?"

"...NO!" she said surprised, "It was just the sound of one of my shrunken cutting threw that bigbody…over there..." the ninja stated shifting her eyes back and fourth suspiciously.

He stopped fighting for a moment and turned to Yuffie with a serious look on his face. "Yuffie! Let's go back to Merlin's! You might've caught a cold from being out here too long fighting heartless!" he ordered, without options.

"Or… from kissing you..." she said overly annoyed at her predicament. "I'm perfectly fine Sora! I have no clue why you think that I might be-" Yuffie never had a chance to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by another sneeze.

Sora growled in irritation. "Your obviously not! Come on, let's go!" he killed heartless, making a path towards the exit.

"Ha, I'm not going anywhere!" she said standing her ground stubbornly, which would had worked but for the fact that she had started to sneeze uncontrollably.

He growled, angrily. "Yuffie," he effortlessly killed a heartless about to attack him. He shook his head and walked up to Yuffie, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "You made me do this!" he attacked a heartless with his free hand and then made a break towards the exit.

She was shocked and completely speechless for a second. I mean its not everyday a guy comes and sweeps you off your feet…literally. Yuffie wasn't about to give up that quickly and she started to pound on his back with her fists. "Sora! Put... me... down ...now!" It would have been worked if it not for her heart starting to hurt. "Ugh, my head... uh, I mean…um…seriously Sora I'm fine! Now let me GO!"

He ignored her, not feeling the punches she threw at his back and kicked open Merlin's door. "Merlin, we've got a case of a cold in the form of Yuffie here," he informed.

"I have no clue what your talking about!" Yuffie snapped back holding in yet another sneeze.

"Why… Yuffie doesn't look at all ill!" Merlin shrugged with a confused look on his face. Sora turned around to show Merlin Yuffie's face and that's when Yuffie's nose couldn't take it any longer and sneezed. "Oh, my…"

Yuffie just mumbled something inaudible about a stupid porcupine. "It's just a sun sneeze, I'm perfectly fine!" the girl said with a grin. He walked over to the bed and put her down gently. The he walked over to the front door and opened it, the wind almost blowing him away instantly. He turned around and looked at Yuffie accusingly. "Hmph..." she was caught; all she could do was cross her arms stubbornly and look away pretending that she had given up. Ah, but that's where there wrong, dead wrong. The great ninja Yuffie never gives up! Sora turned around to talk to Merlin, ah this was it! She made a break for the door trying to be a silent as possible.

"So you can postpone leaving hollow bastion for a bit? Are you sure?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Sure! After all, Yuffie DID help me out yesterday! Only fair I return the- Where'd you think your going?!" he ran to stop Yuffie before she could reach the exit.

"Ekk!" she squealed, she wasn't suppose to get caught! Oh, how her ninja powers had failed her. She ran faster trying to get out the door but started to get dizzy from her fever. His eyes widened slightly and he ran to catch Yuffie just in time before she could collapse to the floor.

"Ahh, well I'll leave you youngsters alone while I go get that medicine. Oh my, I shall probably die before I get it!" Merlin pitied himself as he left through the front door. Ignoring the old man, Sora looked down at Yuffie and the position he was in, smiling. He was sitting on the floor with Yuffie lying on his lap.

"Yuffie Are you still alive?" he poked her jokingly.

"No, stupid..." she mumbled with her eyes closed. She reached her hand up to her head to stop it from throbbing. "Sora...I swear, I'm...perfectly...fine..." He removed her hand lightly and put his hand over her forehead.

"Are you sure? You've turned a bit more red from a few seconds ago…"

"I'm… fine," she repeated for the five hundredth time half awake pouting, glad that Sora couldn't tell that her face was red and that it wasn't because of her rising fever.

"What's wrong? Want me to put you on the bed? I can assure you it's much comfier than my lap…" he chuckled.

"I beg…to…differ," she said yawning with a smile and her eyes still closed as she drifted off into a light sleep.

He watched as she slept, a soft smile placed upon his lips.

* * *

more comming soon ;)


End file.
